The present invention pertains to the field of jet technology, primarily to pumping-ejection vacuum-producing apparatuses intended for the vacuum rectification of liquid products, for example, fuel oil. The invention can be used for the distillation of an oil stock.
An operational process of a jet apparatus, which includes feeding of an active medium into a vacuum ejector and evacuation of a gaseous medium from a rectifying column, and a jet apparatus for producing a vacuum while distilling oil which has a vacuum rectifying column and a steam ejector producing a reduced pressure in the column, are known (see U.S. Pat. No. 2028340, class 196-77, 1936).
During operation of the apparatus implementing the introduced process, the evacuated vapours of a liquid product mix with the motive steam. As a result, special purification of condensate of the water steam is required before its discharge into a sewerage system. The purification is quite expensive.
The starting point for this invention is an operational process of a pumpingejection system, which includes delivery of a motive liquid medium from a separator to a pump, feeding of the motive liquid under pressure into a nozzle of a liquid-gas jet apparatus by the pump, forming a flow of the motive liquid in the nozzle and further discharge of this flow from the nozzle, evacuation of a gaseous medium by the liquid flow and forming of a gas-liquid mixture in the jet apparatus (see the USSR certificate of authorship, 559098, MPK 6 F 04 F 5/04, 1977). The same certificate of authorship introduces also a device for realization of this operational process, which has a liquid-gas jet apparatus, a separator and a pump. The discharge side of the pump is connected to the active nozzle of jet apparatus, separator is connected to the pump's suction side, the gas inlet of the jet apparatus is connected to a source of evacuated gaseous medium.
These operational processes and related systems provide evacuation of a vapour-gas medium, for example from a rectifying column by a liquid-gas jet apparatus using a liquid as the motive medium. The application of such devices considerably reduces the emission of ecologically harmful substances into the environment.
But these operational processes and related systems do not ensure effective transformation of kinetic energy of a gas-liquid flow into potential energy of pressure, and therefore the gas-liquid flow enters a separator at a high velocity with a rather low degree of compression of the flow's gaseous component. As a result, optimal conditions for effective separation of the gas-liquid flow into the compressed gas and motive liquid medium cannot be achieved in the separator, plus the separator should include additional constructional elements for decelerating the flow and for reducing foaming.